goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse AGAIN!
'Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse AGAIN! '''is a 4-D interactive motion-based trackless shooting dark ride at Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Vyond in the Fox Studios sub-area of the Animation Courtyard at Disney Vyond Resort. It is based off the American animated television series Family Guy, most notably the episode "Road to the Multiverse" and the video game "Back to the Multiverse". This ride is one of the most technologically complex attractions that Fox and Disney have ever collaborated on and features the return of Penelope who appeared as a one-time character in "Mr. and Mrs. Stewie". Like ''The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera, the ride uses cel-shaded computer-generated imagery, with the characters being created and composited using traditional animation techniques. The ride opened at Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Vyond on September 1, 2019. Upon it's opening day, the ride recieved polarized reviews. While praise fell towards its humor, characters, writing (which many consider to be a huge improvement over the source show's recent seasons), visuals, music, interactivity, and return of the original cast, it also recieved criticism for being placed in a Disney theme park. Summary Penelope's back for revenge, and she's called in her minions! Now with the help of you and your friends, Brian and Stewie must defeat the freaks of the multiverse to save the world from total annihilation! Attraction Exterior The exterior of the ride is based off of the Family Guy building in "You Can't Handle the Booth!" Queue The riders wait outside and inside the building. While in the queue line, there are eight TV screens (four inside and four outside). Each one plays a different montage of clips from various episodes of the first seventeen seasons of Family Guy that the guests could watch. The guests then enter the screening room and go into a preshow area which is in the Griffins' living room where the storyline for the ride is revealed. Pre-show (The Griffins' living room) First, the riders enter the room. Inside the preshow, there are 3 projection screens: two oval screens (one on the left and one on the right) and a regular square screen. (which is in the middle) Then the pre-show starts on the square screen Brian and Stewie are spending time at home when all of a sudden, Penelope appears in a flash of light. Stewie is appalled by this, as he had battled with Penelope in the past. Penelope responds by explaining that she is from another universe where Stewie never cared for him and expresses her disgust that there exists a universe where he cares for her. Penelope then exclaims that because of this, she will raise an army from all the depths of the Multiverse, and use it to blow the Griffin family's universe entirely out of existence. After Penelope uses her remote to travel outside of their realm, Stewie takes out his own Multiverse remote and declares that he and Brian will stop Penelope at all costs, but not without the help of the audience, breaking the fourth wall in the process. Ride Post-ride Cast and characters * TBD Trivia * TBD Cultural references * TBD References to Family Guy episodes In addition to having TV screens in the queue play montages of clips from various episodes of the first seventeen seasons of Family Guy, there are various references to Family Guy episodes in this ride. * Road to to the Multiverse ** * TBD Soundtrack TBD